Power Outage
by ShDiHa
Summary: Season 3 episode rewritten with Paige


Power Outage

A Rewrite

Disclaimer: No affiliation.

[Scene: Cole's apartment. Phoebe and Cole are laying in bed. They are kissing. Phoebe stops.]

**Cole: **What? No, tell me.

**Phoebe: **I don't know. It just seems like whenever I get close to you, you pull away from me. Why do you do that? What are you so afraid of telling me?

**Cole: **Phoebe, don't.(He rolls over.)

**Phoebe: **I wanna know. I deserve to know.

**Cole: **Phoebe, you don't know what you're asking.(He sits up with his back facing her.)

**Phoebe: **Whatever it is, you can't keep running from it. And you can't keep pretending that it's not coming between us. You can't keep hiding from the truth.(Cole turns into Belthazor and attacks Phoebe. Cole wakes up. One of the triad members is in his apartment.)

**Triad #1: **That wasn't so difficult, was it?

**Cole: **What are you doing here?

**Triad #1: **Reminding you of your inner nature, Belthazor. One that would be in your best interest to reconnect with... soon.

**Cole: **I won't let you down.

**Triad #1: **You already have. You vowed to destroy the witches, instead, you bedded one of them.

**Cole: **That was a mistake. I...(The triad member waves his hand in front of Cole and a dagger appears in his hand.)

**Triad #1: **Find demonic help if you have to, Belthazor, but you better find a way to kill the witches or we'll kill you.(He disappears.)

[Scene: P4. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are sitting in the alcove. Phoebe is looking around for Cole.]

**Prue: **Alright, look, we know that Belthazor is not going to stop until he kills us. Phoebe? Phoebe! (Phoebe looks at her.) Hi. I hate to interrupt your whole staring off into space aimlessly thing that you've got going on right now but in case you forgot, evil Triad agent.

**Phoebe: **Like you would even let me forget, Prue.

**Prue: **Well, if he's as powerful of a demon as Leo says he is, he is probably gonna be immune to our powers. That's why we need to practice our counterattacks so the next time he shows up, we can get some demon flesh.

**Piper: **White meat or dark meat?

**Prue: **I don't like the idea of demon fillet either, but it might help us with the vanquishing potion. Hello? Pheebs?

**Phoebe: **Cole is forty-five minutes late. You would think he would be on time after he sleeps with a girl, you know.

**Piper: **Can we fast forward? Because I got Fastball coming in in a couple of days and I need to get some stuff done.

**Phoebe: **Cole! (She stands up. Cole is walking towards them.) He's here, he's here.

**Cole: **(to himself) I'm sorry but we have to stop seeing each other, okay. Why? Because, because I gotta kill you, that's why. Smooth.

**Prue: **Alright, we are practicing the, uh...(Cole approaches them.)

**Cole: **Sorry I'm late.

**Phoebe: **It's okay.

**Prue: **The earthquake drill tomorrow at 3:00.

**Piper: **I'm sorry, madam president, but I have a doctors appointment.

**Prue: **Piper, you never know when an earthquake is going to strike.

**Piper: **I guess not. I guess I will reschedule then.

**Cole: **Phoebe, we, uh, need to talk.

**Prue: **Uh, Phoebe, earthquake drill tomorrow at 3:00. Paige.

**Paige:** No can do, test at 3:30.

**Phoebe: **And I have class at 4.

**Prue: **Then I guess we'll cut it short and Paige can take you.

**Paige: **Sounds good.

**Phoebe: **I'm sorry, what-what were you saying?

**Cole: **Actually, if we could, uh...

**Prue: **I also have a photo shoot at P3 tomorrow.

**Piper: **P3? Did you forget to inform the owner of P3?

**Prue: **I'm sorry but my location fell out at the last moment and I couldn't find you and I thought that you would say yes.

**Piper: **Of course you did. Did you forget about our home owners meeting that's at our house tomorrow afternoon?

**Paige: **Uh-oh.

**Prue: **I totally spaced. Uh, Pheebs, Paige, will you cover for me?

**Phoebe: **No way. In the last one it took them two and a half hours to decide where to put the garden gnomes.

**Prue: **Please? I'll let you borrow my entire wardrobe for a month.

**Phoebe: **Hate you.

**Prue: **No you don't you love me.

**Piper: **I'd love to get back to work. Okay, you two kids behave.(Prue, Piper, and Paige walk away.)

**Phoebe: **Uh, I'm sorry about that. Sister stuff. You know, there's a fine line between love and hate. So what did you wanna talk about?

**Cole: **Um, actually, I have to go.

**Phoebe: **Wh- wait, what?

**Cole: **I'm sorry, Phoebe, it's just this big case I've been working on and I think I just had an epiphany on how to win it. (He kisses her.) Forgive me.

**Phoebe: **Ugh.

[Cut to outside. Cole walks out.]

**Cole: **(to his shadow) Tell the triad I've figured out how to destroy the Charmed Ones.(His shadow floats down into a drain.)

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. The next morning. Prue is on the phone and Piper is sitting at the table.]

**Prue: **No, I'm planning on getting to P3 early to confirm the stylist. Alright, I'll see you there. Bye. (She hangs up.) Hey, where are Phoebe and Paige?(Phoebe walks in.)

**Phoebe: **I'm here. Do you guys know if Cole called?

**Piper: **Not since the last time you asked.

**Prue: **Where's Paige?

**Phoebe: **Okay, I need some sisterly advice. Is he doing the whole blow her off after sex thing and I'm just not reading the signs? She left for school.

**Piper: **Probably not since the signs Prue read as an empath prove that he loves you.

**Prue: **But she doesn't have class this early.

**Phoebe: **Okay, well, supernatural guarantees aside, I am getting the feeling that he is avoiding me. I have no idea where we stand. (Paige orbs in.)

**Piper: **Where have you been?

**Paige: **Studying at the library.

**Prue: **You orbed to the library?

**Paige:** Yes. I was actually going to take Piper's car, but it's out of gas. Sorry. (Piper groans.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, people, can we get back to my problem?

**Prue: **Well, maybe it's got something to do with whatever he's hiding from me.(Belthazor barges through the door.)

**Phoebe: **Demon!(Phoebe levitates in the air and kicks him. He falls against the table. Belthazor throws out an electric spark.)

**Prue: **Paige, watch out. (Paige orbs out. The spark goes through her orbs and heads for Piper. She freezes it. Prue astral projects onto the table behind Belthazor.) Uh, excuse me. (She kicks him in the head. Prue flips off the table.) Paige, now.

**Paige: **Knife!(The knife orbs into Paige's hand and she slices his neck. Belthazor changes into Leo.)

**Leo: **Ouch, you got skin.(Prue astral projects back in her body.)

**Phoebe: **Hey, Leo, do you think you can make yourself look like Brad Pitt?

**Prue: **Alright you guys, that was, um, good. Although, Phoebe, I think you need more force on your kick and Paige, a little less hesitating on the slicing and dicing, okay. Should we try it again?

**Piper: **No, I'd like to have a boyfriend left when this is over.

**Phoebe: **Okay, let's get going, Paige.

**Prue: **Hey, don't forget to pick up food for the homeowners meeting.

**Phoebe: **Okay, how are we possibly going to do that when Paige has a test at 3:30 and I can't orb?

**Prue: **Well, I can't do it, I have to prep for my shoot.(Prue, Phoebe, and Paige look at Piper.)

**Piper: **What? Don't look at me. (Silence.) I guess I'll reschedule my doctors appointment again.

**Phoebe: **You're cute.

[Scene: Cole's apartment. Cole and a demon called Andras is there. Cole places a knife in his altar.]

**Cole: **Have you ever destroyed siblings? Sisters?

**Andras: **Sisters? I pit nations against each other, I start wars, riots.

**Cole: **I've reviewed your resume, Andras. Rather unfocused, actually. My needs are very particular.

**Andras: **I can infect anybody. Anybody who's angry.

**Cole: **That's your way in? Through anger?

**Andras: **I see it in my victims. It envelops them. Then I turn that anger into rage. Rage that continues until they commit an act of violence.

**Cole: **Think you could work your magic on the Charmed Ones?

**Andras: **You said sisters, not witches.

**Cole: **Ah, but they are sisters, first and foremost and that, I believe, is their Achilles' heel. Break that bond and we break the very foundation of their powers. Without their powers they're defenseless.

**Andras: **Which sister shall we start with?

**Cole: **The most vulnerable. The youngest.

[Scene: Campus. Phoebe walks out of the building talking on her phone.]

**Phoebe: **Class went late and then I had to go to the library to get a book for psych class so I'm running a little late but I will be there. Paige is still taking her test. Yeah, very funny, I was born late. Ha ha. I promise I will be there, okay. I'll be home sss... (She sees Cole.) Soon. Gotta go, bye. (She hangs up.) Uh, what are you doing here?

**Cole: **I got a break in my case, decided to take the afternoon off.

**Phoebe: **Oh, that must've been quite an epiphany you had last night.

**Cole: **Yeah, it was. I came to apologize, Phoebe, for walking out on you so abruptly. That was rude.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, it was rude.

**Cole: **I'd love to make it up to you. I made early dinner reservations at Risso's.

**Phoebe: **No, I-I have to wait on Paige. We're very busy today.

**Cole: **I was hoping we could talk.

**Phoebe: **About what?

**Cole: **About the other night. You and me, where we stand.

**Phoebe: **Um, I would like to, I actually would really like to, but I promised Prue that I'd do the homeowners meeting tonight, so...

**Cole: **That's alright, I understand. It was worth a try. (He kisses her and starts to walk away.)

**Phoebe: **Cole, uh... (He stops and turns back around.) I could probably get Piper or Paige to handle the meeting.

**Cole: **Yeah? You sure they won't be angry?

**Phoebe: **Oh, they're gonna be furious but Piper'll just suppress it and take it out on me later. Um, you pick me up in an hour?

**Cole: **I'll be there.

[Scene: Manor. Living room. The home owners meeting is being held there. The neighbors are arguing.]

[Cut to the kitchen. Leo enters as Piper starts to carry the tray of food out.]

**Leo: **Oh, watch the- uh-(Piper trips over Prue's tripod, which is lying on the floor under the table. Leo catches her and manages to save the tray of food.)

**Piper:** (as she falls) Oh! Ohhh... Prue! Welcome to Prue's world of cluttered photography. I can't believe I got roped into this.(He hands her back the tray as they head back to the table.)

**Leo:** How did you get roped into heading the refreshment committee?

**Piper:** They didn't have time.

**Leo:** And you do?

**Piper:** Well, my doctor's appointment doesn't count as high priority.  
**Leo: **Well, couldn't you make something simpler, you know, chips and dip?

**Piper: **Leo, I was a chef. I can't make chips and dip.

**Leo: **Maybe you need to tell your sisters how you feel. Better yet, next time just say no.

**Piper: **Okay, Leo, you obviously do not have sisters. One minute you're arguing about something and then suddenly you're arguing about who stole who's Malibu Barbie in 1979.(Prue walks in.)

**Prue: **Hey, is Phoebe home yet?

**Piper: **No, and where-where's all the mineral water?

**Prue: **Uh, there's some down in the basement.

**Leo: **I'll get it.(Leo goes in the basement. Piper carries a plate of food into the living room.)

**Neighbor #1: **It's our property, it's our money and we are building a fence.

**Piper: **Goat cheese pizza and onion tartlets for the vegetarians...

**Neighbor #2: **We want our privacy because we've had enough of your snooping.

**Neighbor #3: **Snooping?

**Piper: **And the-the chicken satay has peanuts in case anybody's allergic. (Phoebe sneaks in.) Phoebe, nice of you to show.

**Phoebe: **Uh, Piper? (She walks over to Phoebe.) I need a huge favor. Can I talk to you upstairs?

**Piper: **Oh, no you don't. (The neighbors start arguing. Phoebe starts to go upstairs.) Phoebe.(She freezes the neighbors.) Phoebe, this is not fair.

**Phoebe: **I know it's not but the last thing I expected was for Cole to ask me out, okay. So could you please cover for me?

**Piper: **I-I already rescheduled my doctors appointment twice.

**Phoebe: **Well, Leo was a doctor before he died.

**Piper: **That's really not the point.

**Phoebe: **I know, and I would never ask but this is important. He wants to have the talk. You know, are we a couple, are we a one-nighter, are we friends, are we friends that had a one-nighter?

**Piper: **Okay, I get it.(Leo walks in.)

**Leo: **Ever planning on unfreezing the neighbors?

**Phoebe: **Piper, just this once. You know how much I want this relationship to work.

**Piper: **I guess, but you owe me! (Phoebe hugs her and runs upstairs. The Whitelighters call Leo.)

**Leo: **They're calling.

**Piper: **Uh, no, no, no. (Leo orbs out.) Leo. (He drops the bottle he was holding and Piper catches it.) Chicken!(Piper unfreezes the neighbors.)

[Cut to outside. Cole drives up in his car. He closes his eyes.]

**Cole: **Andras. (Andras appears in the passenger seat. Cole opens his eyes.) If Phoebe's right, Piper will be primed and ready for you.

**Andras: **I thought we were starting with Phoebe.

**Cole: **We did. I did. She's the reason Piper's angry and she'll be the reason Prue gets angry. Paige will get angry because of all three. You just make sure you get there to capitalize on that.

**Andras: **Don't you need to enrage all four of the sisters for your plan to work?

**Cole: **You infect Piper and Prue, I'll bring Phoebe back home. They'll blame her for everything. Paige will try to side with Phoebe, causing Prue and Piper to be angry with her.

**Andras: **Your legend is well deserved, Belthazor. You know, for someone about to score one of the biggest victories in centuries, you don't seem very happy about it.

**Cole: **Just do your job.(Andras gets out of the car.)

[Cut back to inside.]

**Neighbor #4: **Your fence will block the sun for my flowers.

**Neighbor #1: **Well, then I suggest you take it up with the sun.

**Neighbor #4: **Oh, great, great idea.

**Piper: **Okay, uh, why don't you build a shorter fence? Or move your flower bed?

**Neighbor #4: **No, it is not my azaleas that are the problem.(The neighbors continue arguing. The doorbell rings.)

**Piper: **Okay, everyone please just try and calm down.(Phoebe runs past the living room.)

**Phoebe: **Bye, honey.

**Piper: **Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe! Those are my earrings. (Phoebe leaves.) Hey! (Andras is standing outside looking in. A ball of light comes out of his hand and hits Piper.) Okay, everybody shut up! (Everyone shuts up.) I have had it with your petty problems and your stupid fence and your stupid flower beds. There are bigger problems in the world to worry about. Just get a life and grow up!

**Paige: **Piper.

**Neighbor #3: **Ugh, you can't speak to us like that.

**Piper: **Oh yeah? (She throws a plate of food at them.) Everybody get out of my house! Get out of my house before I throw you out.

**Paige: **Piper!

**Neighbor #4: **With pleasure.

**Neighbor #3: **Perhaps we should build a fence to keep you in.

**Piper: **Good idea.

**Neighbor #3: **I'll speak to your sister about the way you behave.

**Piper: **Even better idea! Move it! Move it! Move it! (Everyone leaves.) And stay out!

**Paige: **Piper! What's gotten into you?

**Piper: **I'll be upstairs. Try not to need me!

[Scene: Risso's. People are dancing. Cole and Phoebe are sitting at a table. They are laughing.]

**Cole: **Wait, you actually wore a penguin costume?

**Phoebe: **Yes, and I handed out balloons to kids. I was fifteen, leave me alone, I needed a job.

**Cole: **I bet you were cute.

**Phoebe: **I had to do this walk.

**Cole: **Uh, no.(Phoebe gets up and walks like a penguin. They laugh harder. She sits back down and they stop laughing.)

**Cole: **You've come a long way, haven't you?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, yeah, I think I have. And of course I'm still living with my three sisters and still going to college, you know, eventually I'd like to work past that.

**Cole: **You don't like living with your sisters?

**Phoebe: **Um, it's more out of necessity. But enough about me. Tell me about you. Am I the only one with a past here?

**Cole: **Mine's not very interesting.

**Phoebe: **More secrets.

**Cole: **I don't like to talk about my past much or my family. I lost them a long time ago.

**Phoebe: **Oh, I'm sorry. I know how that feels. Um, I never knew my mother and my father left when I was really little. So we were raised by our grandmother. She's not with us anymore.

**Cole: **But you still have your sisters.

**Phoebe: **Yeah. And I thank god for them everyday. I don't know what I would do if I lost them. Are you okay?

**Cole: **Phoebe, there's something I have to tell you. (pause) I'm a terrible dancer.

**Phoebe: **You're a terrible dancer? Something tells me that's not what you were gonna say. (A slow song comes on.) Come on. (She stands up.)

**Cole: **No, no, really, I...

**Phoebe: **Okay, look, if we're not gonna talk about us and we're not gonna talk about you, we're gonna dance.

**Cole: **I can't.(He stands up.)

**Phoebe: **You can. Why would you bring me here if you're not gonna dance?(They walk onto the dance floor and slow dance.)

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue is on the phone. Paige is eating a sandwich.]

**Prue: **I'm sorry I didn't make it. (Piper walks in.) No, I didn't forget. It's just been a hectic day.(Piper slams down a plate of food on the table.) (to Piper) Keep it down will you? (in the phone) Alright, one more chance is all that I'm asking for. (to Piper/Paige) Where's Phoebe?

**Piper: **The little witch is not home yet.

**Prue: **(in the phone) No, tomorrow at P3 will not be a problem. Okay.

**Piper: **Actually, excuse me. (She takes the phone off of Prue.) (into the phone) Hi, actually, you know what? It is.(She hangs up.)

**Prue: **Okay, alright, do you have any idea who that was?

**Piper: **I couldn't care less.

**Prue: **What is your problem?

**Piper: **You are. Get your own damn club and keep your paws off of mine.

**Prue: **Okay, whoa, obviously somebody needs a Midol.

**Paige: **She's been acting like this ever since the home owners' meeting.

**Piper: **And I am so sick of all your stuff lying around. If you can't put your equipment away then I will.(She throws one of Prue's camera lens on the floor. Andras is watching from outside. Another ball of light shoots out of his hand and hits Prue.)

**Prue: **Ooh, ooh! (Prue looks around and picks up the blender.) Who the hell do you think you are?(She throws the blender on the floor.)

**Paige: **Prue?

[Cut to outside. Cole and Phoebe drive up. Phoebe sits facing Cole.]

**Phoebe: **I had a great time tonight.

**Cole: **Better than being at the homeowners meeting?

**Phoebe: **Mmm, a little. Okay, you're married.

**Cole: **What?

**Phoebe: **That's the big secret. You're married. You have three kids, and two dogs, and a really cute cat, right? And I'm your seven-year itch?

**Cole: **You found me out.

**Phoebe: **Can't get anything past me.

**Cole: **I guess not.

**Phoebe: **Uh, about the other night. Are you sorry that we, uh...

**Cole: **Not at all. Are you?

**Phoebe: **Depends on what happens next.

**Cole: **Too bad you can't predict the future.

**Phoebe: **Who says I can't? (They kiss. Andras is near by watching. Cole opens his eyes and sees him. They pull apart.) Um, are you sure you don't wanna come in?

**Cole: **I've gotta get back to the case, you know. (She kisses him once more and starts to get out of the car.) Phoebe...

**Phoebe: **Yeah?

**Cole: **Goodbye.

**Phoebe: **Goodnight.(She gets out of the car and walks up the stairs. He drives away.)

[Cut to inside. Prue and Piper walk into the living room. They are still fighting. Paige is trying to stop the argument.]

**Piper: **Sure, you can use P3 for a photo shoot. Hello? Remember me?(Phoebe walks in.)

**Paige: **Guys, what's wrong?

**Prue: **Oh, poor Piper. Well, you know what? The martyr routine's getting old.

**Phoebe: **Hey, guys, what's going on?

**Prue/Piper: **Shut up!

**Paige: **Phoebe! What happened? I thought you'd be home sooner!

**Phoebe: **Lost track of time, I guess. Why are they fighting?

**Paige: **Hell if I know!

**Prue: **You know what? I am so sorry that I didn't check with you about your stupid little club, I was too busy being the only witch concerned about the triad.

**Piper: **Oh, right, without the mighty Prue Halliwell we'd all be dead. Get over yourself, Prue.

**Phoebe: **Sisters, what has gotten into you two?

**Prue: **By the way, you owe me for a car tow and a tank of gas, you little leech.

**Phoebe: **I'm sorry, is it gang up on Phoebe day and nobody told me?

**Piper: **News flash! The world does not revolve around Phoebe.

**Prue: **Yes, so while you get to spend the night screwing the DA, we are stuck picking up your slack.(A ball of light shoots out of Andras and hits Phoebe.)

**Phoebe: **What's the matter, Prue? Jealous? All work and no play making you even more boring?

**Prue: **Oh, yeah, there's a lot to be jealous of. Jealous that I'm still in school, jealous that I'm still unemployed and jealous that I am still living off of my sisters.

**Paige: **Hey! At least I got my own transportation!

**Phoebe: **Bud out, Paige!

**Piper: **Yeah, Grams said that you'd never amount to anything.

**Prue: **I am so sick of the fact that I've been saddled with the three of you my entire life.

**Paige: **That's not nice! (Andras throws a ball of light at Paige.)

**Phoebe: **Whatever, I'm leaving.

**Piper: **Oh, sure, you're such an immature brat, you leave every time you can't hack something.

**Phoebe: **Well, there's nothing keeping me here, now is there?

**Prue: **Oh, well, I see that you've inherited dad's talent of bailing.

**Paige: **Why is it always 'Daddy this and Daddy that' with you, Prue?

**Phoebe: **That's because the two of us couldn't deal with living with the two of you.

**Prue: **At least my dad stayed.

**Paige: **Your dad couldn't keep a woman. (Prue and Paige have their own spat while Phoebe and Piper fight.)

**Piper: **Well, at least I'm not so stupid I had to do college twice.

**Phoebe: **Well, at least I actually had the courage to go away to college. What's the matter, Piper? The real world too much for you? I am so sick of the two of you ganging up on me and judging me and Paige standing on the sidelines!

**Prue: **I am so sick of saving your asses.

**Paige: **I'm sick of being left out.

**Piper: **I'm sick of being taken for granted and those are mine.(Piper rips off Phoebe's earrings.)

**Phoebe: **Ouch! Bitch!(Phoebe high kicks Piper but Piper ducks. Piper pushes Phoebe into Prue and Prue pushes her back. Phoebe collides with Piper, causing Piper to fall back into Paige, who pushes her into Phoebe. Phoebe throws a piece of Prue's camera equipment at Prue and she blocks it with her power. It flies back towards Phoebe, Phoebe levitates and it passes under her legs. Paige orbs out, barely missing the piece and Piper freezes it. The camera piece unfreezes, hits a photo frame and it falls off the wall. Phoebe leaves.)

[Cut to the attic. The symbol on the Book Of Shadows splits apart.]

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue is cleaning up some broken glass. Piper bends down beside her.]

**Piper: **Here.

**Prue: **It's alright.

**Piper:** I'll get it.

**Prue: **Thanks.(Leo orbs in.)

**Piper: **What's wrong?

**Leo: **You tell me.

**Piper:** Well, we had a little...

**Prue: **Tiff.

**Leo: **Must've been more than little because "they" felt it.

**Piper: **What do you mean "they felt it"?

**Leo: **What ever happened severed the power of three.

**Prue: **Leo, that's impossible.(Leo picks up a glass bowl.)

**Leo: **Freeze this.(He drops it, she tries to freeze it and it smashes on the floor.)

**Piper: **Uhh...(Prue tries to move the glass.)

**Prue: **What happened to our powers?

**Leo: **That's what we have to figure out. Let's start with your little tiff.

**Piper: **Well, that's a bit of an understatement. It was big.

**Leo: **How big?

**Prue: **Um, do you remember Pearl Harbor?

**Leo: **Okay, so what triggered it?

**Piper: **I-I don't know. Just little things I guess. I really didn't wanna do the stupid meeting and...

**Prue: **My car ran out of gas and because of that I missed my job.

**Leo: **That's it?

**Prue: **Yeah, I mean, it's weird. We were angry but we shouldn't have been that angry. It was almost like something...

**Piper: **Someone sort of came over us.

**Prue: **Yeah, something like Belthazor.

**Leo: **That doesn't track because no matter what he does, he doesn't have the power to take away yours. So back to your argument. You yelled and you threw stuff?

**Piper: **Well, we did a little more than that.

**Prue: **We used our powers.

**Leo: **What, on each other? Alright, well, then that's what happened. Your powers are rooted in your bond as sisters. Using them against each other must have severed that bond. Alright, you-you-you need to repair the damage of your relationship fast because without your powers, you are extremely vulnerable. So you need to get Paige and Phoebe...

**Prue: **They're gone.

**Leo: **Gone? Gone where?

[Scene: Cole's apartment. Belthazor is kneeling in front of his altar chanting. There is a knock at the door. Belthazor closes the door to his altar.]

**Phoebe: **Cole? Cole?(Belthazor walks over to the door and grabs onto the handle. He starts to open the door.)

[Cut to the hallway. The door opens and Belthazor has changed back into Cole.]

**Phoebe: **Hi.

**Cole: **Phoebe, what are you doing here?

**Phoebe: **Uh, I don't, I don't know. I was just walking around and I'm sorry, I know it's really late. Can I come in?

**Cole: **Yeah, sure.(Phoebe walks in and Cole closes the door.)

**Phoebe: **I had no where else to go.(She starts to cry.)

**Cole: **It's okay. (He hugs her.) I'm glad you came here. What happened?

**Phoebe: **After, after you dropped me off, my sisters and I got into a, a huge fight. It was horrible.

**Cole: **You're safe here.

[Cut to Camp Skylark. Paige is sitting at a picnic table look out at the water. She's crying.]

**Paige: **Hey, Dad. It's been a while, so I thought I would come up here to talk. Piper, Phoebe, Prue and I got into a big argument.

[Cut to the manor. Attic. Piper and Prue are scrying for Phoebe and Paige. Leo is looking through the Book of Shadows.]

**Piper: **Nothing. I-I can't find them. We don't even have basic powers anymore.

**Prue: **I can not believe this is happening.

**Piper: **What I don't understand is how could Belthazor make us that angry? That's not his power.

**Leo: **No, it's not, but it is his.(Prue and Piper look at the Book.)

**Piper: **"Andras, the spirit of rage. Uses anger as a portal to enrage his victims until they commit a grievous act of violence."

**Prue: **Yeah, but that doesn't really explain everything. I mean, even if our fight was supernaturally amped, Andras magnifies anger into rage, he doesn't just create it out of thin air.

**Piper: **So we gave him the opening.

**Leo: **And he took full advantage.

[Cut back to Cole's apartment.]

**Phoebe: **I was just so angry and I said such horrible things to them and I-I-I didn't really mean any of it. (Cole touches he shoulder. She turns around and hugs him.) I'm sorry.

**Cole: **Please. Let me get you a tissue. Here.(He sits her on the couch with her back to the altar. He walks over to his altar.)

**Phoebe: **The things that were said. I don't even know where they were coming from. (Cole opens the door of his altar.) I mean, I guess it was issues, you know, (he reaches in his altar and pulls out a dagger) that were underlying, that were never really dealt with and then, and now all of a sudden, just exploded.

**Cole: **Nothing ever happen like that before?(He closes the altar door.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, no, not like that. I mean, we used to fight all the time when we were little, you know. (Cole starts walking towards her holding the knife.) But since we moved in together, we just, we got really close, you know. (Cole pokes the knife in between his belt and sits down beside her.) We have been through so much together. (She touches his face.) Thank you for listening to me. And thank you for being there for me.(They kiss. Cole reaches down and pulls the knife out of his belt. He raises it to get ready to stab her but changes his mind and hides it between the couch cushions. They pull apart.)

**Cole: **I can't. I can't.

**Phoebe: **What do you mean?(He stands up.)

**Cole: **Phoebe, you need to go home. Now.(Phoebe stands up, hurt.)

**Phoebe: **What? Why?

**Cole: **Because you're vulnerable right now. I don't... we shouldn't do this. You need to go home. You need to go and figure out what happened.(She smiles a little.)

**Phoebe: **You're right. I do. (They walk to the door.) Thank you.(They kiss. Andras appears.)

**Cole: **You're welcome.(She leaves.)

**Andras: **So the rumors are true. You've fallen for a witch.

**Cole: **What are you doing here? Get out!

**Andras: **The great Belthazor. Who would've ever thought. (Cole gets the knife out between the couch cushions.) I can hardly wait to see what the triad will do when I tell them you failed.

**Cole: **I will kill you before you ever get the chance.

**Andras: **Yeah? Then you really are a traitor, aren't you? (Cole changes into Belthazor.) Pissed off are you? Good. 'Cause there's something you don't know about me. I can possess my victims too. (Andras jumps inside Belthazor. Belthazor roars. He looks into the mirror.) Now, let's go finish what we started shall we?

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Prue's on the phone.]

**Prue: **If you hear from her just tell her to come home, okay, it's an emergency. Thanks. (She hangs up.) So Phoebe's not at the club and none of her friends has seen her.

**Piper: **Did you try Cole?

**Prue: **No answer.

**Piper: **What about Paige?

**Prue: **Leo said he can sense her. She must have her Whitelighter powers.

**Piper: **If something happens to her or Phoebe I'll never forgive myself.

**Leo: **Nothing's gonna happen.

**Leo: **Leo, something happened to Grams, something happened to mum, it kind of runs in the family.(Phoebe walks in.)

**Prue: **Phoebe, thank god.

**Phoebe: **Has the tribal council spoken? Am I booted off the island?(Piper hugs Phoebe.)

**Piper: **Are you okay?

**Phoebe: **Yeah.

**Piper: **Where were you?

**Phoebe: **I was at Cole's. And after a lot of talking and a lot of tears, he convinced me to come home and deal with what happened.

**Prue: **Belthazor is what happened.

**Phoebe: **What?

**Piper: **Abbreviated version, he used some underling spirit to enrage us and when we fought we lost our powers. No more triquetra, no more power of four.

**Phoebe: **What, we have no powers? But that means that...

**Prue: **That he's gonna try and come try kill us. Which, when you didn't come home, we thought that he had already...

**Phoebe: **No, it's okay, I'm fine. So what do we do? A spell, a vanquish, a potion?

**Leo: **You need to try and restore your bond as sisters. I'll give you some privacy.(He leaves.)

**Prue: **A potion would be easier, huh?

**Piper: **Oh, yeah. Um, Phoebe, Grams didn't say you'd never amount to anything. That was just me being mean. She was, is, very proud of you.

**Phoebe: **We all know that sometimes I'm not the most responsible person in the world.

**Prue: **No, Phoebe, that's all kind of ancient history, isn't it? I mean, you've grown up a lot and I'm sorry if I don't treat you like you have all the time.

**Phoebe: **It's okay. Since mom died...

**Piper: **You did take care of us and you do still look out for us all the time and we don't always say thank you. Sometimes we take you for granted.

**Prue: **I don't think I'm the one who's been taken for granted around here. (Paige orbs in.) Paige! (She, Piper, and Phoebe hug her.) Where were you?

**Paige: **Camp Skylark, just talking to Dad and Mom, you know.

**Piper: **We were so worried. We couldn't find you.

**Paige: **What? Why?

**Phoebe: **We lost our powers.

**Paige: **What?

**Prue: **When we had that fight. Long story short, Belthazor got some demon of rage to amplify our rage.

**Paige: **How do we vanquish him?

**Piper: **All we can do now is try to get our powers back.

**Phoebe: **And to do that, we have to talk it out.

**Prue: **Paige, just because you have a different dad doesn't make you any less our sister.

**Piper: **Yeah.

**Phoebe: **And I think we all have daddy issues.

**Prue: **I think we do, too. (Paige laughs.)

**Paige: **Prue, when I said your dad couldn't keep a woman, I didn't mean it. It's not his fault for loosing Mom.

**Prue: **You know, who needs Oprah when we can do it ourselves?(They giggle.)

**Phoebe: **Do you think we have our powers back?(Belthazor bursts through the door.)

**Prue: **Oh! (She tries to use her power.) Alright, no, you try.(Piper tries to freeze him.)

**Piper: **No, mine aren't working either. (Paige holds up her hand.)

**Paige: **Demon! (Nothing happens.)

**Phoebe: **We worked on our issues.(Leo runs up behind him and slams a chair over his back. Belthazor hits him in the face.)

**Piper: **Leo!

**Prue: **No, wait. You guys run, I'll hold him off.

**Phoebe: **No, Prue, we're in this together. (The triquetra on the Book of Shadows joins back up.) Look, the Book.(Prue uses her power and knocks the knife out of Belthazor's hand. Belthazor throws a lightning ball at them and Prue uses her power to block it. It flies back, hits Belthazor and Andras gets knocked out of him.)

**Prue: **Okay, that's new.

**Phoebe: **Demon with demon filling.

**Belthazor: **(to Andras) Nobody crosses me.(A lightning ball hits Andras and he is vanquished. Belthazor picks up the knife.)

**Prue: **Okay, positions.(He walks towards Phoebe and she kicks him in the face.)

**Prue: **Uh, Piper?(Piper freezes the knife he throws at her.)

**Piper: **Whoa.(Prue astral projects behind him and kicks him in the back.)

**Paige: **Knife! (Paige orbs the knife to her and slices Belthazor. A chunk of skin falls to the ground. Belthazor roars. He grabs Piper's arm, twists it and hits her in the face. She falls to the floor. Prue astral projects back in her body. She uses her power and Belthazor crashes through the window. He changes back into Cole. He disappears. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige run over to the window.)

**Phoebe: **He's gone.

**Prue: **At least for now.(Leo helps Piper up.)

**Piper: **Ow. Are you okay?

**Leo: **Yeah. Good thing I'm already dead. Paige, did you get him?

**Paige: **Ooh, yeah. (She picks up the skin.) I got a slice.

**Prue: **Mmm, yum, the other white meat.

**Leo: **Better him than me.

**Phoebe: **Well, at least now we can work on the vanquishing spell.

**Prue: **Well, better hurry before Belthazor's encore.

[Scene: P4. Fastball is playing there. Prue walks up to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, who are sitting in the alcove. She sits down.]

**Phoebe: **Hey, how did the photo session go?

**Prue: **Not as good as if it had been done here but definitely better for our relationship.

**Piper: **Well, next time just give me some warning and I'll be happy to accommodate you.

**Prue: **Oh, I promise. By the way, how was your doctor's appointment?

**Piper: **It was fine. Everything was normal except my stress level.

**Phoebe: **Oh, I don't mean to stress you out even more but I ran into Ellen and Claire and they said they worked everything out with Mrs. Snyder. What did you say to them anyway?

**Piper: **Oh, I just spoke my mind while Paige stood by quietly.

**Paige: **Hey! I did help! I solved the problem of Mrs. Brown and Ms. Jones.

**Prue: **Maybe you two should handle all the meetings.

**Piper: **No.

**Paige: **Absolutely not.

**Phoebe: **Wow, Piper, you're getting good at saying no.

**Piper: **Thank you.

**Phoebe: **Anyway, I think it's good that we got everything out on the table. And for the sake of innocents everywhere, I think we should always tell each other how we feel.

**Piper: **Well, not always. We might kill each other.

**Phoebe: **Okay, then most of the time. Just enough to keep demons away from splitting us up.

**Prue: **I agree with that.(Phoebe looks around for Cole.)

**Prue: **Haven't heard from Cole yet, huh?

**Phoebe: **No. I still can't figure that guy out. But I will.

[Scene: Triad. Cole appears.]

**Triad #1: **I warned you, Belthazor. I warned you what would what happen if you failed us.

**Triad #2: **He's done more than fail us. He's betrayed us. You've betrayed the source.

**Triad #1: **He's showed sympathy to the witches.

**Triad #3: **And squandered a golden opportunity. (A rotating ball of fire appears in Triad #3's hand.) You are allowed one final statement.

**Cole: **I've got nothing to say. Except...(Cole pulls out a knife and throws it at Triad #3. Triad #2 throws a fireball at Cole but Cole disappears and it misses. He reappears behind Triad #1 and breaks his neck. He throws a lightning bolt at Triad #2 and he is engulfed in flames. Cole stands there and yells at the top of his voice.)


End file.
